1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connector assemblies for terminating a flat cable, and more specifically, to multi-piece assemblies including cover means for attachment to a connector block unit.
2. The Prior Art
Flexible flat cable is commonly used within the electrical industry for a variety of transmission applications, and a number of connector configurations are commercially available for terminating such cables. Typically, presently available connectors comprise a block having terminal-receiving cavities, exposed to permit lateral insertion of conductors into the cavities, and into mechanical engagement with contacts located herein. Cover units are typically provided for positionment over the exposed cavities, and such cover units generally provide some means for attachment to the connector block unit. While a variety of techniques are available for latching the cover units to the connector block, no single embodiment presently available satisfies all of the industry's needs.
For example, it is desirable for any connector embodiment to provide a simplicity of design, and to utilize a maximum degree of parts standardization so as to make the connector amenable to mass production. Further, a suitable connector must be of a relatively small dimensional scale, making achievement of a suitable latching between the cover and the connector block all the more difficult.